pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Wikia noticeboard/Resolved PvXcode Issues
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ hovering mouse over skills doesnt show skill specific info anymore? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:53, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :and ratings dont work anymore? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::nvm ratings work, but skills still dont show up over mouse hovers [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:58, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::That should be working now. If not, please leave a note on Talk:News/20090217 so I can collect all bugs in one place. Angela (talk) 00:09, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Can't login after move to wikia Hello, I can't login to my username (thc) for some reason. I tried resetting password, but I don't know what e-mail address it was sent to. --Zaney 18:40, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Try PvX - Thc. That's what we had to do with people who's username was already taken by another wikia user. (→18:42, 20 February 2009 - ) ::"There is no user by the name "PvX - Thc". User names are case sensitive. Please check your spelling, or use the link below to create a new user account." ::I also reset my password, and don't know where the e-mail was sent. -- 18:50, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::User:PVX-Thc That's your new name. Anyone who had a name that was taken by another wikia user got it reset to something like that. Sorry, man. You can always change to a new name. (→19:12, 20 February 2009 - ) ::::Oh, and if you want to change your name, go here User talk:Angela/renames (→19:16, 20 February 2009 - ) :::::How do I check if my username was already taken? Or how do you know that my name was taken? --Zaney 19:52, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I just looked under the user list in special pages, and Thc no longer existed. So, I looked for PVX-Thc and found it. Someone must have had your name already. If you want to change it or fight to get your old name back, post on that page I linked. (→19:55, 20 February 2009 - ) Firefox PVX Search Codex not Found The codex to allow me to search in the firefox search bar isnt found. I have yet to try IE —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 82.10.90.103 ( ) . :Works on Chrome. Fox007 16:05, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::But not on FF--82.10.90.103 07:54, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::Poke told me that it is a newer version of MediaWiki that automatically does that, and updating mediawiki causes obvious problems for PvX. ~~ 11:14, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::::FF seems to work ok for me Peter 02:59, 1 December 2008 (EST) :::::for me, the ad is right between recent ratings and the search box, so i have to scroll down. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 22:21, 2 December 2008 (EST) Any recent problems with builds not showing up where they are posted? I put mine in the testing section, and only 1 actually showed up there, duno why [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:46, 11 December 2008 (EST) :what builds in particular, i'll look through the deleted/moved builds...? (also putting a space at the star of your message is the equvilent to ) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 12:24, 12 December 2008 (EST) ::ok i made a build in my userpage, then added testing section template, then moved it to Build: whatever, however it does not show up. I did however find out that after all this u gotta click edit and click save page again to make it show up, kinda wierd and redundant [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:19, 12 December 2008 (EST) ::If it has something to do with categories, they don't undate instantly. It can take a while, especially on big wikis. 145.94.74.23 03:27, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::it only updates after i click edit and save page without changing anything again. Tried it numerous times, duno why [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:55, 16 December 2008 (EST) :::Its happening ot me too.*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 21:54, 26 December 2008 (EST) ::::The null edit resets whatever template you have on the build so the category tag gets fixed. So, if Build:W/Mo Frenzy Healsig Mending is moved to Build:Mo/W Frenzy Monk, it'll still display in the category under W until someone edits it or just does a null edit. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:34, 4 January 2009 (EST) Spawning power Bugged amount For the builds involving a ritualist with spawning power you seem to be at a fault, spawning power adds 4% duration to weapon spells per point. As an example at level 10 it will add 40% duration if you add this to a weapon spell that has 20 seconds base it will go to 28 not 24. I figure one of your coders has either set it to 2% or somthing. :Yes, it used to be 2%, but the rit buff update changed it to 4%. PvXcode hasn't updated yet, and this problem is noted here. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:27, 20 November 2009 (UTC) non-elite version of image for Lightbringer's Gaze needs to be uploaded http://img.pvxwiki.com/img_skills/1815.jpg --Mafaraxas (talk) 19:01, 23 January 2009 (EST) :also, whirlwind attack. --Mafaraxas (talk) 18:01, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::onslaught has differnet skill descriptions still [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:32, 26 January 2009 (EST) PnH doesn't show Div Favor Bonus name="Empty" prof=Mo/any heal=10+1+1 div=11+1Spiritand Harmony/build Any comments? Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 08:32, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Typo Not that important, but: Caltrops It's Assassin, not Assasin. Dragnmn talk 11:26, 1 May 2009 (UTC) FC on signets This barely even matters at all (if at all) but: prof=Me FastCasting=100SignetSignetof Lost Soulsof Humilityof ReturnRoJ/build you can see here when fast casting is high on signets the cast time goes onto negative numbers whereas with spells the number stays at 0.0. It really doesn't make a difference to anything but you know :P [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 15:42, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :it also scales kinda awkwardly, like you can see here the longest casting signets have the lowest number (i.e. furthest into negative number) casting times... [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 15:44, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Fast casting scales linearly for signets and follows an exponential model for spells. The behaviour is correct. Misery Says Moo 15:48, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::It's just the whole idea that it's not possible to do something 10 seconds before you've cast it :P OK so it's not possible to get a high enough level for it either but it's just not mathematically sound :P [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 15:51, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::If signets scale linearly and spells scale exponentially it is mathematically sound. With linear scaling you can get under 0, with exponential you cannot. It is expected behavior. Dragnmn talk 14:29, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Don't put in gigantic numbers - problem solved. Though, I would be interested in what would happen if you managed to get 34+ FC. It would either assume 0 and be instant cast, or crash the server, I'd imagine. ··· Danny Does 19:15, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Right now, the fastest skill activation possible for a signet is just about .11 (.107625) seconds (including cons). The fastest for a spell is .0133875 seconds. ··· Danny Does 19:29, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Excluding things like Asuran Scan and Dolyak Signet ofc C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 09:20, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, excluding instant cast things, obv. ··· Danny Does 14:21, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Defy Pain Pain@10 scaling is borked. there are probably others like it. who has access to the skill database now, anyways? last I knew gcard tried to host it at wikipedia, then it got removed. --Mafaraxas 05:38, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :wikia do.I believe TOR made it so the skills rip descriptions from either GWiki or GWWiki, so some skill descirptions are the PvE version, others are PvP version, and others are a mix. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 09:24, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::I meant that the green number ought to be changing depending on specified strength; instead it stays in general form (90...258...300) regardless. And is not green. Which leads me to believe that it just has to do with how the numbers were put in; the system is probably recognizing the numbers as a static part of the skill description, rather than a variable part. --Mafaraxas 09:54, 6 June 2009 (UTC) becasue people keep adding different skill issues, make a list and whats wrong with it here ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:15, 10 June 2009 (UTC) "Watch Yourself!" Yourself!"Yourself!" (PvP) PvE version still shows PvP version. 23:20, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Signet of Agony / Shield of Absorption pvxbig code The following: soaof Absorption Displays: soaof Absorption Is it possible to change SoA to show Shield of Absorption since Shield of Absorption is used much more than Signet of Agony? 23:27, November 20, 2009 (UTC) The "+" symbol in build templates The "+" does not save in build templates. Instead, it just puts a space in the code, which invalidates it. I'll try to talk to TOR about it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:42, 23 November 2009 :Ups. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:51, 24 November 2009 (UTC) ::Woah, this has been a problem since May? Did anyone actually try to talk to wikia about it? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:25, 24 November 2009 :::I literally just got a response from TOR on this. He seems to think he can fix it. I'll let you know what he says. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:47, 24 November 2009 ::::This seems to have been fixed! Thanks TOR! This will make updating the build packs a bit less of a pain. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]-Gifts Plz19px 01:30, 15 December 2009 (UTC) Mouse-over Attribute descriptions Would it be possible to have mousing over an attribute display the in-game description of that attribute? ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:48, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :I agree with the idea, surely it could use the same wiki code or whatever as the ratings? When you hover over Innovation it gives you a description of it, surelt it could be done for attributes? /FrosTalk\ 07:59, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::I was thinking about that. It would be nice (especially when calculating things like Expertise and Critical Strikes). --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:59, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::When you roll the mouse over Palm Strike in a build (with points in Critical Strikes) it does not show the relevant attributes (as if you had not pointed critical strikes in the build) Xiay 08:48, 28 January 2009 (EST) Why haven't the mouseover descriptions for skills been updated? They've been outdated for ages. Are any admins actually earning their keep here? -Ninjatek 00:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, Ninjatek. The admins are aware that some of the skills are not perfect, but unfortunately we are not always able to do something about it. Our site having incorrect skill descriptions is a database issue, and one that only Wikia staff can fix. However, you can help us by pointing out skills that still have inaccurate skill descriptions, so we can relay them to the Wikia staff. Thanks. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:35, 3 March 2010 ::They actually have been updated, and the database is synced with the editcopies we have. You will need to perform at least a null edit on builds made before this update, as Wikia caches pages. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 00:41, 3 March 2010 (UTC) Health Sacrifice The fact that health sacrificed doesn't show up in the skill mouseover is kind of annoying. Is there any hope that it will be added? --CJNyfalt 17:35, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :I believe that that is GWshack's task, might be wrong though. Brandnew. 17:36, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::See here. Either gwshack is not up to date or is not compatible. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:27, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::It's a pvxcode problem. gwshack shows sacrifice costs as part of the skill cost now. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'Zamanee']](point out my idiocy) 19:37, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Leadership glitch? prof=Para/War leadership=0+3for the Eyes!"Yourself!Yourselves!Yourselves! (Luxon)Nothing To Fear!"/build Energy is shown for GftE and WY, but not SY. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 16:04, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :i'm inclined to think that's more a GWBBcode thing than our end (could be wrong). PheNaxKian Sysop 16:38, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::Probably some Kurzick rank thingy that doesnt show up in PvX bar that affects leadership. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 17:54, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::nope. same with luxon. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 18:03, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::Doesn't work with TNTF, must be something to do with pve skills. Ojamo (>.<( ' 18:06, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::: hmm it might be linked to the PvE rank. even if you put @3 it doesn't change anything (it doesn't even show what the duration should be). Just leave it a while, Hippo or GCard will see this eventually, amd if it's our code they'll fix it. If it's GWBBcode, i've left GCard a message asking him to update to the new version (with their being a new version) hopefully it's been fixed in that version. if not then just tough I guess =p, not much we can do. 'PheNaxKian Sysop 18:09, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::::IIRC, leadership energy bonuses don't show up with energy-based shouts. But I could be wrong. 13:42, 6 December 2008 (EST) [on fire@10 :::::Its the energy cost is underlined like in the above link, while it isnt underlined in TNTF. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:46, 6 December 2008 (EST) ::::::oic. 15:35, 6 December 2008 (EST) Lightbringer Signet Signet Lightbringer Signet is no longer an elite skill, so why is it still showing up in builds as an elite even after a new version of the file has been uploaded? It works fine in the mini skill bar. The Black Leach 18:52, April 13, 2010 (UTC) It's because mini skill bars use the image files hosted on PvX but for pvxbig skill bars the images are kept elsewhere (and we've got a problem with a number of skills, for example, still have the old version of [Attack. These have been broken for ages. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 19:08, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Linking and linebreaks [Health[is Power In the above example, we have two blue texts. Normally, one would think these would be hyperlinks to the appropriate skill pages on guildwiki/guild wars wiki. However, they're not (though clicking on them appears to do something with javascript anyway). It'd be cool if they would link to the official wiki. There's also a random linebreak in the final appearance even though there isn't in the code. This makes little sense given that normal links don't break lines. -- Armond Warblade 03:03, June 2, 2010 (UTC) New build pages I've noticed that a lot of newbs include when making new build pages. I first assumed that it was included in the preset template (the signet of capture button) but I don't get it when I click it. Where is it coming from? 00:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :i think it appears when you create a page using the Monaco skin, hence it generally being use by a lot of IPs and people who have recently signed up [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun']] [[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 07:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::it's the Monaco default "New page" template (Monaco is Wikia's custom skin, most PvXer's generally use Monobook (think GWW/GWiki)). As far as I'm aware there's no way to change it. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 10:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Skill descriptions update Could any admin please update the skill descriptions to what currently in game?--[[User:AriaFrost|'Aria Frost']] [[User talk:AriaFrost|''talk]] 13:26, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :they cant -- 13:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Doh! How could be possible? If admins can't, so who can? Nobody? Who did it before?--[[User:AriaFrost|'Aria Frost']] ''talk'' 14:55, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::wikia--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 15:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::we can indirectly, there's an editcopy of the skill DB on here, and wikia occasionally sync it. if you make a list of what skills need updating here I'll get round to it at some point. ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::The major changes to be done are the mesmer's skills updated in May. The affected skills are already listed on the official wiki. Here's the link: Game updates May 2010. There are also a couple of PvP skills updated in June and July. It's ok? Or you need anyway the list as you asked?--[[User:AriaFrost|'Aria Frost']] ''talk'' 22:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::yeh, that'll do fine. ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Perfect. Pls let me know if I can do anything else to help you.--[[User:AriaFrost|'Aria Frost']] ''talk'' 16:37, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :I did the mesmer ones, the only ones I didn't do were Defy Pain (PvP) and Wastrel's Demise (PvP). Frosty 09:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::ah, awesome =p. That'll save a lot of time, thanks Frosty =) ~ PheNaxKian talk 09:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Any news?--[[User:AriaFrost|'Aria Frost']] ''talk'' 14:57, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't expect anything, I tried e-mailing TOR (he's the guy who sync's the databases) but I don't think they like us really. Frosty 15:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::"think"? I'm fairly sure they don't =/. ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:25, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Did you already tried to contact someone else than TOR? Maybe talking to one of the wikia admins or through their contact page?--[[User:AriaFrost|'Aria Frost']] ''talk'' 22:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The update requires server access, which means only a few people can do it, and I belive TOR is the only one that makes himself known (though i could be wrong). All i can say is just wait a bit longer. ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Got it, let's see what will happen. Thank you!--[[User:AriaFrost|'Aria Frost']] ''talk'' 07:30, July 30, 2010 (UTC)